7 Years Past
by A3shFaerie
Summary: What will happen when Zoro and Sanji finally meet after 7 years of never talking to each other? And why did they ignore each other for all those years? Summary sucks. Story is better... I hope. LOL just read and find out. Hope you like it! Don't know if the second genre should be drama or hurt/comfort LOL xD


**A/N: HELLOOOOO! I'm A3shFaerie (though that pen name might change soon...) **

**For those of you who think i sound familiar that might be because you've seen me mentioned in BlackBarBooks' story: Adventure on Forest Island. You saw me there because i is her beta~ :D (if you haven't read it yet GO DO IT. NOW.) Or you could have read another one of my stories. **

**which... i haven't updated yet because my creative juice is hell-bent on THIS story and uh... not the others. It's ignoring the others for some reason. I just haven't gained my mojo back on the others yet. I will, though! I promise! I just don't know when... exactly... sorry for that... :(**

**ANYHOW! Those of you who DON'T know me, welcome aboard!**

**Warnings: AU; bad language; ZoSan, Frobin, LuNa, UsoKa(?); possible OOC-ness; mentions of pregnancy; implied shounen ai (if you don't know what that is CLICK AWAY. Now. I will not be responsible for what happens if you don't.) i don't write lemons! SORRY~! xD**

**DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE IS NOT MINE! it's Oda's! I gain no profit from the writing of this fanfiction (except in the form of cyber cookies and reviews)! If that, in ANY way, is not clear please have your eyes checked :) have a nice day~**

* * *

Sanji pulled his suitcase from the overhead compartment. He carefully set it down in the aisle; avoiding people's feet.

He hated planes. Especially ridiculously LONG ass planes. The planes themselves weren't the problem. He was in first class after all. It was the PEOPLE and the boredom that really did him in.

Sanji rubbed his eyes and slapped his cheeks. It wouldn't do him any good to show up at Nami and Luffy's all bleary eyed from a flight totaling 12 hours.

The cook sighed and made his way to disembark. He politely said goodbye to the flight attendants on his way by and stepped over the threshold and onto the jetway.

His muscles were stiff from lack of movement. He groaned. That was just no good. He made it out of the gate and headed to the baggage claim.

The airport was clean enough, he supposed. With the same tile and wallpaper and colors though... It got annoying to look at. Sanji sighed.

It was going to be hard not living in Europe. The last few years there had been amazing. The recipes he'd learned... Luffy was going to like dinner tonight.

Sanji grinned widely. He couldn't wait till they all got together again for the wedding. That lucky bastard Usopp.

Luckily, when Sanji got to the conveyor belt that had his flight marked, his luggage had just spilled out of the shoot. He lifted it up and was on his merry way.

Franky waved at him from the parking garage. His nightmare of a yellow shirt and striking blue hair drawing attention to him from everywhere. But Sanji just laughed a little and waved back.

"Heeeeey! Sanji! DID YOU MISS L.A.?! Ow!"

The cook shook his head with a smile and stuck his luggage in the back of Franky's Hummer. He turned to face the tall mechanic and gave him a hug.

Franky crushed him instantly and swung him around enthusiastically. "Uuuuugghh, Franky...y-you're squishing me, man..."

"What?! Oops! My bad! Sorry, Sanji-bro! How are you?!"

"Pretty worn out; had to get on two different connecting flights. How was the honeymoon?"

"It was SUPERRRR!"

Sanji chuckled. "That's great." His luggage was finally all put away and he jumped into the passenger seat of the car.

Franky was right behind him and got into the driver's side. The mechanic put the key in the ignition and backed out of the parking spot.

"So, Sanji-bro... How was," Franky thought for a minute and then laughed, "what countries did you go to again?"

"Jamaica, Spain, Italy, Ireland, Scotland, England, Germany, and France."

"Oh that's right! You stayed in France for a whole 'nother two years didn't you?"

"Yeah... Doesn't feel like I've been gone six years though..."

Franky cracked a grin. "Yep! I bet it was SUPER! How was your dad?"

Sanji smiled faintly and looked out the window. "... He was looking pretty old when he came and got me from the airport in France... He said that he was sick, but was getting better."

"Sanji-bro...?" Franky spared a glance at the cook and then looked back at the road.

"He... he uh... um... He passed away 2 months ago, Franky."

The mechanic frowned and felt bad for the cook. It must've been hard for him.

"Gee... I'm so sorry, bro."

The cook sighed and stared out the window. "I kind of miss the old geezer."

"Awww..." The mechanic bit his lip and tried not to bawl right then and there.

Sanji gave Franky a half-smile. "I learned a lot of new recipes in Jamaica. I'm glad we got six months in each country, that's for sure. So what's Chopper up to?"

"He finished med school and started working in that big, new, fancy hospital on Valley." _**(1)**_

"Oh, good for him!" Sanji giggled. "He still short?"

"You kidding?! He's like 5'5 now!"

"No way," Sanji grinned at Franky, "last I saw him he was still 4'11."

"Yeah the kid's growing right up. You know he's 23 now, right?"

Sanji shook his head in disbelief. "That's right... He was 17 when I left, wasn't he...time goes by too fast, Franky."

Franky guffawed. "Tell me about it. I'm 42 now. Robin's 36."

"Geez... Zoro and I are 27, huh...and Luffy! Man, the kid's what-25 now?"

Franky tried not to show the surprise on his face at the cook mentioning Zoro so easily. "Yup! So is Usopp. Nami's 26."

"Wow... We're all so old now... And shit, man, how old is BROOK?"

Franky laughed loudly. "That old skeleton is 96."

Sanji started laughing so hard he got tears in his eyes. "No shit?! Haha!"

"He is SUPER old! But he doesn't look a day over 50!"

Sanji laughed again. "Say... Franky, what are you not telling me?" The cook's smile was gone instantly.

"... Ah... Nami and Luffy got married two years ago. She's also... Uh..." Franky laughed nervously when he saw the dangerous glint in the cook's eye.

"What?" Sanji said calmly.

Franky freaked out. He knew the man would be upset about it, but not THIS upset... "She uh... Well... She's pregnant, man..."

Sanji's eyebrow twitched and he growled low, "That monkey's gonna get it."

Franky gulped and mumbled, "Wait till you see my house."

"What?" Sanji glared daggers the mechanic.

"... Robin and I got married a few months after you left. You knew, right? I know she told you, and I told you. Not long after we were married... She got pregnant. And, Sanji... We have three kids with a fourth on the way."

It's a good thing Sanji wasn't drinking anything because Franky had a feeling it'd be all over the windshield.

"Ehhhh?!" The blond man freaked out. "3 kids?! Shit, Franky! You horny bastard!"

The ridiculousness of it cracked Franky up. "Oh, bro, you're SUPER funny!"

"What?!"

"I'm just surprised, that's all. I thought for sure you would be prepared for this."

"Uuuughh... How old are they?" Sanji finally relented.

"Well, you left in May of 2007 so...we were married in August... his birthday is May 9, 2008...he's like 5," Franky smiled, "we named him Tom." **_(2)_**

"What about your second kid?" Sanji asked.

"Yokozuna? _**(3)**_ Ah he was born on January 11, 2011. He's two. Then there's Olivia _**(4)**_... Our baby girl... She was born June 1, 2013. Our little one is due sometime in April, though. Robin's 4 weeks in. We found out last week and haven't told the rest of the gang yet; you're the first."

Sanji smiled widely at the blue-haired wonder sitting next to him. "That means a lot. Thanks, man."

"No problem. Oh look: we're here."

"Damn, Franky... I know you said you do odd jobs, but seriously... This house should be on an episode of Cribs..."

"Haha! Knew you'd like it! Wait till you see inside bro; I have a man-cave."

"Awesome!" The cook beamed.

Franky pulled into the driveway of his house, parked, and hopped out of the vehicle. Sanji was out just as quickly. The carpenter/mechanic/architect locked his car and knocked on the front door.

"Robin's been excited to see you, bro!"

"Really?! Ohhh, Robin-chwan~"

"Oi. That's my wife."

Sanji chuckled. Just then Robin opened the door.

Sanji's jaw dropped to the floor. The woman's black hair was tied up into a messy bun and her skin was glowing. There was something different about her... A radiance that wasn't there before. Her hair was longer now too.

Robin gave him a dazzling smile. And then Sanji knew. She looked like a mother and the love she had in her eyes spoke volumes. Gone was the woman who had a foreboding presence; gone was the loneliness. And in her place stood a proud, confident mother and wife.

Sanji smiled back in full. "You look wonderful, Robin-chan."

The archeologist smiled knowingly. She came closer to Sanji and gave him a hug. She squeezed him and whispered in his ear, "Thank you, cook-san."

* * *

**1) Valley Blvd is a road in L.A. i don't know where. I don't know what direction. I looked it up on Mapquest and decided to put a hospital there. I'm sorry, native Californians, but i DID say this was an AU.**

**2) Tom is Franky's mentor (in case anyone forgot ^^)**

**3) Yokozuna is Tom's pet giant frog/toad thing.**

**4) Olivia was Robin's mom (although the OP wiki said it's spelled Olvia? so i decided to make school a little easier for this child and made her name more normal)**

**I know nothing about L.A. except that Disney Land is close by. Other than that, I'm clueless. **


End file.
